yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Seyyid Nur Muhammed
SEYYID MUHAMMED NUR 1810- 1889 Üçüncü devre Melamiliginin kurucusu ve piri Seyyid Muhammed Nur, M.1810 yihnda Misir'a bagh bir kasaba olan Mahalletiil Kiib- ra'da dunyaya gelmi§tir. Babasi Kudiis civann- da zaviyesi olan ve olduk9a geni§ bir siilaleye sahip bulunan Bedriil Veli'nin oglu Seyyid Ib- rahim 'dir. Seyyid Muhammed Nur, Misir'da dogmasi nedeniyle, Anadolu'da Arabi mahl siyla anilmi§tir. Şeceresi M. 681 yihnda meydana gelen Kerbela kırımından sonra, Ehli Beyt mensublan Emevilerin zulmunden kalarak Tiürkistan'a siginmi§lardi. Bir muddet Tiirklerle birlikte ya§ayan Seyyid- ler, Mogol baskisi nedeniyle batiya ba§layan g69ler sirasinda, Seyyid Muhammed Nur'un dedeleri de Kudus civanna gelip yerle§mi§ler- dir. Muhammed Nur'un babasi Seyyid Ibra- him'in, Kudiis 'ten Misir'a ne maksatla g6§ etti- gi kesin olarak belli degildir. , Henuz dort ya§inda iken, babasi Seyyid Ib- rahim 'in vefat etmesiyle yetim kalan Muham- med Nur, yedi ya§ina kadar dayismin yaninda kalmi§tir. Dedesi Bedriil Veli'nin zaviyesi ve hangahi olmasi nedeniyle; dedesi, babasi, annesi, dayi- si ve butun akrabasi, hatta bunlann gorii§up ko- nu§tuklan kimseler dahi Sufi oldugundan, Mu- hammed Nur, tasavvuf bilgisini ve ne§'esini da- ha 90cuk ya§ta iken almi§ ve 6grenmi§tir. Muhammed Nur yedi ya§ina gelince Cami- ul-Ezher'de §eyh Hasan Kuveysi'den dersler alarak tahsiline ba§lami§, hocasi Hasan Kuvey- si, bu 90k kaabiliyetli ve mana dolu talebesi ile yakmdan ilgilenmi§, O'nu ilim ve irfan yoniin- den miikemmel yeti§tirmi§tir. Rumeliye gelişi 1830 yihna kadar hocasi §eyh Hasan Kuveysi'den ilim ve irfan ogrenen Muhammed Nur, Ezher'deki tahsilini tamamlayinca hocasi Hasan Kuveysi'nin tavs yesiyle Yanyalı §eyh Ahmed efendi ile birlikte 1831 yilmda Yanya'ya gelmi§tir. Yanya'da dokuz ay kadar kalan Muhammed Nur, burada Nak§ibendi §eyhi Yusuf efendiye biat ederek, Nak§ibendi tarikatinin prensipleri s ni 6grenmi§tir. Yine bu zaman i9inde bo§ dur- mayarak, §eyh Yusuf efendinin damadi Talat efendiden de dersler alarak bilgisini geli§tir- mi§tir. Dokuz ay sonra Mekke'ye giden Muham- med Nur, hac farizasini yerine getirmi§ ve bir yil kaldigi Mekke'de, Muhammed Mekki adh cezbeli bir zat olan dervi§le tam§arak, onun ma- nevi feyzinden yararlanmi§tir. Muhammed Nur, Mekke'de iken §eyh Omer Abdiirrasul'den hadis okumu§ aynca, §eyh Ibrahim §emeragi ile tani§mi§, boylece manevi yolda ilerleyerek, Halvetiye, Uveysiye, Yeseviye, Ekberiye ve Bayramiye tarikatlanna intisab ederek, manevi mertebe ve makamlann derinliklerine vakif olmu§tur. Mekke'de kaldigi siire i9erisinde bir 90k ulema ve goniil erleriyle sohbet etmi§, bu d6- nem Muhammed Nur'un ilmi ve ruhi yonden olgunlasmasina vesile olmu§tur. Bu goriisme- lerden sonra O, §ahsiyeti geli§mi§, mana sirlan- na vakif, olgun bir goniil dostu idi artik. §eyh AbdiirrasuTun tavsiyesi ile, Mek- ke'den aynlarak Misir'a hocasi ve §eyhi Hasan Kuveysi 'ye giden Muhammed Nur, Camiiil-Ez- her'de hocasiyla bulu§mu§ ve onunla sohbet et- mistir. Muhammed Nur bu hocasinin adini da- ima §6yle anardi: (Seyyidina ve Mevlana E§- §eyh Hasan Kuveysi Kaddesallahii sirrahii) Bir miiddet sonra Hasan Kuveysi talebesi Nur' a "Allah 'm bildirdigi ilmi iyi hifzedip ogrenmis. ve kemale ermi§sin, bundan sonra tekrar Ana- dolu'ya don ve oralarda ir§ad gorevini yerine getir" demi§tir. Muhammed Nur, hocasinin emrine uyarak Iskenderiye §ehrinden bir gemiye binip, Antal- ya'ya gelmi§, Antalya'dan itibaren koy koy, §e- hir §ehir, biitiin Anadolu'yu dola§arak, nihayet Gelibolu'ya varmi§ti. Seyyid, Veli ve Kutub olan bu gene adam, inan? ve askimn ihlasi ile Anadolu'da ya§ayan insanlann goniilleriyle birle§erek, seherde acan sarma§iklar gibi sarma§ dolas olacakti. O Ma- nevi havayi soluyan ve her an iclerinde hisse- den erlerin co§kunluklanm dindirecek ve yanan goniilleri kendi 6z kaynaginda fi§kiran abihayat suyu ile suluyacakti artik. Gelibolu'da bir miiddet kaldiktan sonra Se- lanik'e ugradi. Burada fazla kalmayarak Se- rez'e gecen Muhammed Nur, Serez medresesin- de kendisine teklif edilen muderrislik gorevini kabul etmi§tir. Serez'e yerle§meyi dii§iinmeyen Nur, bir miiddet sonra Demirhisar, Doyran, Us- turumca ve Kocana taraflanni gezmi§, kisa za- man i9inde §6hreti bu bolgelerde yayilmi§tir. tiskiip valisi Hifzi pa§a, Ko9ana'da §agm ko- §ullanna uygun modern bir medrese yaptirmi§- ti. Hifzi pa§a ve Ko9anah'larin ricasiyla bu medresede muderrislik gorevini kabul eden Muhammed Nur, o seneki ramazanda Ko9ana camii'nde bazi kitaplan ve ozellikle Kaside-i Imaliye-yi Turk9e §erh ederek halka ve talebe- lerine okutmu§tur. Vali Hifzi pa§a daha yirmi ya§mda iken bu ilmi mertebeye eri§en Seyyid Muhammed Nur'un ilim ve irfamna hayran kalarak kendisi- ni Uskiip'e davet etmu;, Uskiip'teki ulema ile tani§tinp g6rii§tiirmu§tiir. (^ocuklannin egitimini Muhammed Nur 'a birakan Hifzi pa§a, harAimmin istegiyle Seyyi- din tiskiip 'te oturmasiru rica etti. Muhammed Nur, bu istegi kabul etmeyince, Hifzi pa§a kendisine ba§ka bir teklifte bulundu. Pa§amn zor durumda kalmamasi i?in, yapilan teklifi kabul eden Muhammed Nur, anla§ma uyannca sene- nin alti aymi Kofana'da, aJ ti ayim da Uskiip'te ge9irmeye razi oldu. 1843 yilina kadar dokuz yil Uskiip ve Ko- 9ana'da kalan Seyyid Nur, Uskiip'te bulunan Nak§ibendi §eyhi Kazanli Abdulhalik efendiye intisab eyledi. Uskiip ve Ko?ana'da kaldigi do- nem i?inde, 1839 yilinda Sultan Abdulmecid'in tahta 9iki§im tebrik igin Istanbul 'a gelmi§tir. Seyyid Muhammed Nur, Istanbul' da bulunan ulema ve me§ayihla tam§arak onlarm sevgi, muhabbet ve takdirini kazanmisUr. Tekrar Us- kiip'e donen Nur, yukanda da belirttigimiz gi- bi, 1843 yilina kadar o yorenin insanlanna ilim, irfan ogretmis, ve bu zaman i9inde pek 90k mii- rid ve ihvana sahip olmu§tur. §eyhi Hasan Kuveysi'nin Muhammed Nur'a Anadolu (Rum) ulkesine gitmesini tavsi- ye etmesinin sebebi ise, Anadolu'da tasavvufun ve goniil adamligimn diger iilkelere gore daha kuvvetli olmasi nedeniyledir. Rumeline yerle§- mesinin sebebi ise, simr boylannda oturan Tiirklerin milli ve imani yonden iyi yeti§tiril- mesi i9indir. Misir Camiiil-Ezher'deki hocasi §eyh Ha- san Kuveysi'nin bir Melami onderi oldugu ve talebesi Muhammed Nur'u Anadolu'ya gonder- meden once, Melami ne§vesiyle yeti§tirdigi an- la§ilmaktadir. §6yleki; Muhammed Nur, yuka- nda da belirttigimiz gibi, bir 90k tarikate inti- sab etmesine ragmen, O, kendisine baglananla- n yalnizca Melami ne§vesiyle yeti§tirmi§tir. Rumeli'de §6hreti gittikge yayilan ve tari- kat pirleri tarafmdan kendisine §eyhlik ve pirlik verilen Seyyid Muhammed Nur, butiiri bu iin- vanlara ragmen gonulden rahatsizdi. Qiinkii i9inde biiyiik bir manevi susuzluk ve biiyiik bir manevi a9hk hissediyordu. Bu manevi a9hgi ve susuzlugu dindirecek yegane kaynagin Mekke ve Medine oldugunu bilen Muhammed Nur, ba- zi ihvanlanni da yanma alarak hac farizasim yerine getirmek i9in yola 9ikti. 9 Eyliil 1843 te Mekke'ye varan Nur, burada dervis, Mehmed ile bulu§arak bir 90k mertebelerden ge9ti. Hac donii§iinde Vali Hifzi pa§anin yerine Servilli Selim pa§amn atandigini ogrenen Mu- hammed Nur, yeni Vali ile tam§arak kisa za- manda Valiyi kendisine baglami§ bulunuyordu. Bir miiddet sonra Selim Pa§a hassa mii§irli- gine tayin edilip Istanbul' a gelince, (1850) §ey- hi Muhammed Nur'u da Istanbul'a davet eylemi§tir. Davete uyan Muhamme'd Nur, Istan- bul 'da alti ay kadar kalmi§, bu zaman i9inde Is- tanbul 'un ileri gelenleriyle yakin iliskilerde bu- lunmu§tur. Selim pa§anm israrlarina ragmen misafirli- gini daha fazla uzatmak istemeyen Nur hazret- leri, aym yil i ? inde Istanbul 'dan Uskiip'e don- mu§tiir. Vilayet merkezinin Uskiip'ten Prizren'e ta§mmasi nedeniyle o da Prizren'e ta§inmi§tir. Prizren'de devletin ileri gelenleriyle siki temas- lar i?inde olan Nur, sonu9ta bunlann cogunlu- gunun sevgi ve hiirmetini kazanarak kendisine baglami§tir. O giine kadar yeti§tirdigi talebelerine ge§it- li tarikat usullerine gore ders veren Muhammed Nur, 21 §ubat 1850 yilindan itibaren hocasi Ha- san Kuveysi'nin vasiyetine uyarak, halki ve ta- lebelerini Melami ne§vesiyle yeti§tirmeye ba§- lami§tir. Prizren'de iki yil kalan Nur hazretleri, 1852 yilinda Uskiip'e dondii. Aym yil i9erisinde Mii- §ir Ismail pa§a kendisine biat etti ve pa§amn da- veti iizerine Manastir'a ge9erek Manastir'da devletin ileri gelenleri ile ordudaki subaylara ve memurlara Osmanli'nm fetret doneminde ya§ayan ve siyasal nedenlerle Serez'de asilan iinlii sufi §eyh Bedreddin'in (6l. 1420) "Vari- dat" adh eserini yine kendisi §erh ederek okut- mu§tur. Bu mertebelerden sonra, O artik sade bir ta- rikat §eyhi degil, insanligin mutlulugunu hedef alan ve insanin evrenselligini her§eyin iistiinde goren, ilim, ahlak, irfan ve imanin temsilciligi- ni iistlenmi§tir. Okumayi ve ilim ogrenmeyi insanlik i^in maddi ve manevi yukselme olarak goren Nur, musliimanlar arasinda karde§lik ve sevginin asil oldugunu savunuyor, yardimla§mamn liizu- mu iizerinde israria duruyor, biitiin olu§umlan ho§ goriirken de bize, 'Vahdet' denen 'O' Mii- kemmel'in' tarifini yapiyordu. Onun insanliga yarayi§li ve ozellikle gen9- lere yonelik bu hareketi, bazi yobaz toplulukla- nm rahatsiz etti. Nur'un, Bedreddin'in Vari- dat'im okutmasim kendilerine kalkan edinen yobazlar, aralannda te§kilatlanarak, Seyyid Muhammed Nur'u, Padi§ah Sultan Abdiilaziz'e jurnallediler. Padi§ah, zamanin §eyhulislamim huzuruna 9agirarak, Nur'u incelemeye tabi tut- masini emretmi§ti. Olayin Istanbul 'da duyul- masi iizerine, o siralar Istanbul'da zaptiye Mii- §iri olan Hiisnii pa§a, §eyhin miiridi oldugundan §eyh i9in soylenenlerin asilsiz oldugunu §eyhii- lislama anlatmi§, fakat miisbet bir cevap alamami§tir. Olayin vehametini anlayan Hiisnii pa§a, Padi§ahin Huzuruna gikip, Seyyid Muhammed Nur'un alim ve zahid bir §ahsiyet oldugunu bil- dirmistir. Sonu9ta, Padi§ahtan izin gikartmayi ba§aran Hiisnii pa§a, bir telgrafla Nur'u Istan- bul' a davet etmigtir. Oglu §erif efendi ile damadi Abdurrahim Fedai'yi de yanina alarak, Istanbul 'a gelen Mu- hammed Nur'u, Istanbul'a geli§lerinde Hiisnii pa§a ile bazi zevat kar§iladilar. Padi§ah Abdiila- ziz, §eyhiilislami 9agirarak, Nur'un dii§iincele- rini ogrenmek i9in bir toplanti diizenlemesini emir buyurmu§tur. Ba§ta §eyhiilislam olmak iizere, bir 90k ule- ma ve devlet ileri gelenleri tarafmdan sohbet adi altmda, adeta sorguya 9ekilen Seyyid Mu- hammed Nur, sohbetine Allah 'in sifatlanndan ba§lami§, sirasiyla; kudret, hayat ve ilim gibi sifatlardan sonra, irade bahsine gelmi§tir. irade konusunu i§lerken, sozii, o anki toplantiya geti- rerek, oradakilere: "Allah 'in biitun kemal sifat- lan insanda ciizi de olsa vardir. Boyle olunca, ciizi bir iradenin de insanda olmasi gerekir. Fa- kat huzurda bulunanlarda irade olmaz" der. Dinleyenler, acaba bu sozlerinizi bir misalle a9iklayamaz misimz, demeleri iizerine, Seyyid hazretleri, bakimz der, "biz §imdi §u anda Padi§ahm huzurunda bulunuyoruz. Onun i9in de §ahsi irademize sahip degiliz. Irade onundur. Bize gel der, kalkip geliriz. Huzurdan 91km der, 9ikar gideriz. Qiinkii, §u anda irademize sahip degiliz. Ne zaman Padi§ahimizin huzurundan 9ikanz, o zaman irademize sahip oluruz. Allah dostlan ise her an Allah'in huzurundadirlar. Bundan dolayi onlar iradelerine hi9 bir an sahip degillerdir, her an Allah'in iradesiyle hareket ederler. Huzurdan bir an olsun aynlmazlar ki iradelerine sahip olsunlar." demistir. Bu imtihani gizli bir bolmede izleyen Padi- §ah Abdiilaziz, sohbetin sonunda bulundugu bolmeden oradakilere goriinmeden cikmi§ ve tekrar kapidan i9eri girerek, Seyyid Muham- med Nur 'a iltifatlarda bulunmu§, aynca bir fer- manla Istirum9a'daki gorevinin ba§ina donme- sini saglami§tir. 1869 'da eski Bosna valisi Topal Osman pa- §a ile zaptiye Mii§iri Hiisnii pa§anin davetleri iizerine oglu §erif efertdiyle birlikte tekrar Is- tanbul'a gelen Nur, Hiisnu pa§anin konaginda be§ ay siireyle misafir kalarak, ihvanlanyla bir 90k sohbetlerde bulunmu§tur. 1870 yilmda, Ruzmameci Hiisnu beyin og- lunun siinnet diigiiniine davetli olan Seyyid Muhammed Nur, bu davete katilmak i9in Manastir'a giderken, yolda Tikve§ §ehrinde bir ka9 gun misafir kalmisUr. Burada kendisine "Kutbi- yet" verildigini halka bildirmi§, butiin me§ayih birle§erek kendisini "Kutub" ilan edip miijdele- mi§lerdir. 1871 yih i e inde Istanbul 'a bir kez daha se- yahat yapan Muhammed Nur, §eyhtilislam Mir Ahmet Muhtar efendinin misafiri olur. Aynca Haririzade M. Kemalettin efendinin Boyaci- koy'deki konagina yerle§erek istanbul'un ileri gelen ilim ve irfan sahiplerine Vahdet-i Viicud konulanm i9eren kitaplar okutmus, ve o ki§iler de kendisinden biat almi§tir. 1875'de Istirum9a halkinm ttimti Melamili- ge intisap etmesi nedeniyle pirleri Seyyid Mu- hammed Nur'u oraya davet etmi§lerdir. O da, oglu §erif efendi ve ailesiyle birlikte Istirum- 9a'ya gelmi§lerdir. Havasimn temiz, halkinm Melami olmasi §erif efendinin ho§una gitmi§ti. Oglu §erif efendiyi kirmayan Nur hazretleri gunlerinin alti ayini Uskiip'te, alti ayini da Isti- rum9a'da ge9irmi§tir. 1886 yihnda 130 kadar ihvaniyla birlikte hacc'a giden Muhammed Nur, deniz yoluyla yurda donerken, Nur'un damadi Abdurrahim Fedai efendi, Siiveys. kanali 9iki§inda vapurda vefat etmi§tir. Fedai efendinin cenazesi vapur- dan alinarak o civardaki Musa Ayni denilen ye- re defnedilmi§tir. Muhammed Nur, Abdurrahim Fedai' nin oglu Haci Kemal efendiyle birlikte 1887 yilmda yurda donmii§tur. Muhammed Nur'un Abdurrahim Fedai ile evli olan kizindan Kemal ve Hakki adlarmdan iki torunu bulunmaktadir. Hacc donu§iinden sonra, artik Rumelinden aynlmayan Muhammed Nur, kendisine bagla- nanlara Hz. Peygamberin §eriatina siki sikiya baglanmalanm hatirlatiyordu. Nitekim gozle- rinden rahatsiz oldugu bir gun eve doktor geti- rilir ve Seyyid muayene ettirilir. Doktorun ken- disine tavsiyesi §udur. "ila9lar bitmedik9e goze su degdirmek ve gozcleki sargiyi 9ikartmak, egilmek yasaktir." Doktor gittikten sonra ikindi namazi saati gelir. Oglu §erif efendiye ezan okutur, abdest alip, birlikte ikindi namazini kilarlar. §erif efendi, babasina a9iktan bir §ey diyemez ama "Doktor babama egilmeyi ve goze su degdirme- yi yasakladi. Babam ise bu tavsiyeye uymadi. Babamm bu hareketi acaba dogru mu?" diye i9inde ge9irir. Nur, namazin sonunda ba§mi §e- rif efendiye 9evirir ve "§erif efendi, §erif efen- di, biz bir.rekat namaz i9in bin goz feda ederiz. Fakat doktorun verdigi ilaci kullanir tavsiyesine de uyanz. iman ile birlikte tib ilmine son de- rece saygihyiz." der. Kevni kerameti ozde kabul etmesine rag- men, bu keramete pek deger vermeyen Nur, il- mi keramete 50k deger vermi§tir. Bu konuda §6yle demi§tir. "Kerameti kevniye devri gec- mi§tir. §imdi ilmi keramet devridir." Insamn bilgisel ba§arilarim keramet olarak kabul eden Nur, boylece herkesi ilim iiretmeye ve ilim 6g- renmeye tesvik etmi§tir. Bir gun ihvanlanyla yolda yiiriirken i9lerinden birisi Muhammed Nur 'a, "§eyhim felan yerdeki §eyh u?uyormu§" diyerek fikrini sormu§, ihvaninin bu sualine kar§ihk "Iste biz de yiiriiyoruz ya" yanitim ve- rerek, insanm bir anda biitiin hiicrelerini topla- yip yuriimesini en biiyiik keramet olarak gor- mu§tur. Her yil oldugu gibi 1889'un gen9lik diye nitelenen bahan bitmi§, olgunlugu temsil eden yaz aylan da birer birer tiikenerek sonbahara ula§ilmi§ti. Seyyid Muhammed Nur, vazifesini hakkiyla yapmi§ insanlarm goniil rahathgi i9e- risinde, diinya penceresinde ebediyete hazirhk yapan dallardaki yapraklann topraga du§u§iinii seyrediyordu. O bunlan seyrederken de, kendi kandilindeki yagin yava§ yava§ sona erdigini hissediyordu. Misir'da dogup buyiiyen Muhammed Nur, geng ya§ta Anadolu'ya gelmi§, hayatmi hep Tiirkler arasmda ge9irmi§tir. Tiirk9e konu§mu§, Tiirk9e yazmi§, sohbet ve derslerini Tiirk9e an- latmi§tir. Evlatlan, damadi, torunlan, hatta ih- vanlan ve talebeleri genelde Turklerdendi. (^evresinde toplanan Tiirk aydinlan onun diis.unceleriyle 7 yeni bir ruh ve anlayi§ kazana- rak, hayata yepyeni bir inan9 ve diinya gorii- gtiyle atihyorlardi. O kadar ki, yirminci asnn ba§larmda bir 90k imkansizhklar ve zorluklarla kar§ila§an Tiirk subay ve aydinlan ondan ve 9evresinden aldiklari bu yeni ruh ve anlayi§ ile (^anakkale ve Sakarya'da Tiirk halkimn kurtu- lu§unu ger9ekle§tirmi§lerdir. Sonbahann bir pazar giinii biitiin ihvanlan- m ve talebelerini ba§ina toplayan Seyyid Mu- hammed Nur, ihvanlanna bir 90k nasihatlarda bulundu. Talebe ve ihvanlanyla tek tek helal- la§tiktan sonra, o 90k sevdigi Mevlasma ruhunu teslim eyledi. Arkasinda yiizlerce yeti§mi§ insan ve yiiz elliye yakm aydinlatici yazili eser birakan Sey- yid Muhammed Nur, 1889 yih 29 Kasim, pa- zartesi gecesi saat iki siralannda, Istirum9a'da- ki evinde Hakk'in rahmetine kavu§mu§tur. mu- barek naa§i vefat ettigi aym yere defnedilmi§tir. Seyyid Muhammed Nur'un Bir §iiri: Verdi mani buyunu gem eyleriz bi-keyf 'ii kem OI guruhu naciyiz gipta eder ciimle iimem §6hret'ii §ammiza vermez nakisa meth'ii zein Adimiz LEVVAME yazdi levhi mahfuza kalem Iftihariz eylesin alem bizi levmii sitem. San'ati dibace'yiz askiz bu giin melamiyiz Pirimiz Ahmed'i Muhtar Seyyidi gegnesiyiz Yolumuz §ah-i Horasan Hamdiin-iil Kassari'yiz Adimiz MELAMI yazdi levhi mahfuza kalem iftihariz eylesin alem bizi levmii sitem. Derk-i iz'an kirn eder bizi bu akl-i pest He Yog iken namu ni§ani halki giiliin best ile Defter-i ser Ievhayi icade Allah dest ile Adimiz SECCADI yazdi levhi mahfuza kalem iftihariz eylesin alem bizi levmii sitem. Girmeden icrayi devre gerdu§-i devran heniiz Dilde tahrir oimadan ask nameyi ihvan heniiz Alem-i nasuta NUR'a gelmeden insan heniiz Adimiz NOKTAVI yazdi levhi mahfuza kalem iftihariz eylesin alem bizi levmii sitem. 1851 - 1929 HACI MAKSUD EFENDI Seyyid Muhammed Nur'un oncle gelen tale- belerinden olan Haci Maksud eferidi, M. 1851 yihnda bugiinkii Yugosiavya'nin bir §ehri olan Piri§tine'de dogmu§tur. Asil adi 'Huliisi Maksud' olan Haci Maksud efendinin babasimn adi Mahmut'tur. Ilk ve orta ogrenimini memleketinde yapan Maksud efen- di, Istanbul' a gelerek Fatih medresesinden tah- silini tamamlami§, Arabca, Fars9a dillerini 90k iyi ogrenerek medreseclen icazet almi§tir. Haci Maksud efendi kitab okumaya ve bilgi edinmeye 90k merakh idi. Kitap sevgisi kendi- sini Istanbul Kapali Qar§i l9bedesten kapisinda bir kitap diikkani a9maya sevketmi§tir. Medrese tahsilini tamamladiktan sonra Fa- tih camiinde muderrislige ba§layan Haci Mak- sud efendi, Rufai tarikati §eyhlerinden Ahmed Safi efendiye intisab eylemistir. Nak§ibendiye tarikatina intisab eyledikten sonra, memleketi- ne annesini gormeye gittiginde, oradaki bazi yobazlann agir hakaretlerine maruz kaldi. Onun tasavvufi g6rii§lerinin ince sirlanni anla- yamayan yobazlar, vaaz ve konu§malarma mu- dahale ederek kendisine suikast diizenlemeye kalkismi§lardir. O bu durumu divamnda §6yle a9iklar. Miiderris, Hoca, Mufti ederler turlii biihtam, Edinmi§ herbiri bir cah biiriinmusjer yalan i$re. Memleketinde kiymetini bilmeyen insanla- nn arasinda daha fazla kalmanm yararsiz oldu- gunu anlayan Haci Maksud efendi, istanbul'a gitmek i§in yola qikai. Yolda Edirne'ye ugrar. Orada bir miiddet kalarak Edirne'nin o zaman- lar me§hur olan mis sabununun yapimini ogre- nir. Yaptigi sabunlan Istanbul 'daki konaklarda ve saray 9evrelerine pazarlar ve kisa zaman i9inde yaptigi mis sabunlan, Istanbul 'un ileri gelen aileleri tarafindan aranihr hale gelir. C Otuz dort ya§inda iken Hac farizasim yeri- ne getiren Haci Maksud efendi, §am'da Istan- bul'a kalkacak treni bekledigi giinlerde kaldigi handaki oda arkada§inin Arabistanh bir asker oldugunu ve bu askerin Taif 'te bogdurulan Mit- hat pa§anm kokmasin diye bala sivanmi§ ba§im Istanbul'a gotiirdiigiinu ogrenir. Bu olaya 90k iiziilen Maksud efendi, Istanbul'a dondiigunde konu hakkinda bazi konu§malar yapmi§tir. Ko- nu§malan devlet ileri gelenleri tarafindan du- yulmasi iizerine, bir Kurban Bayrami giinii Be- kiraga ismiyle anilan zindana atilmi§ ve burada sorgusuz sualsiz aylarca yatmi§tir.) Bir miiddet sonra zindandan tahliye edilen Haci Maksud efendi, zamanin Padi§ahi Abdiil- hamid'e Yildiz saraymda Ermeni komitacila- nnca yapilan suikast sirasinda §eyhulislam olan Cemaleddin efendinin tavsiyesi iizerine Padi§ah Abdiilhamid, kendisine §eyhiilislamhk teklif etmi§, fakat Padi§ahin bu teklifini nazik bir uslupla reddetmi§tir, Haci Maksud efendi, Rufai ve Nak§ibendi- yeden sonra o siralar Misir'dan Anadolu'ya ge- len ve bir miiddet sonra da Rumeline yerle§en U9iincii devre Melamilerinin Piri Seyyid Mu- hammed Nur'a intisab etmi^tir. Medrese tahsili gormesi nedeniyle kisa zaman i9inde Nur'un onde gelen talebeleri arasina katilan Maksud efendi, Muhammed Nur'un yiiksek tevecciihii- nii ve sevgisini kazanmi§tir. Ba§ta Seyyid ol- mak iizere, onun oglu §erif efendi ve Seyyidin damadi Abdurrahim Fedai'den siiluk gormiisjer ve aynca bizzat Muhammed Nur'dan hilafet al- mi§lardir. Seyyid Muhammed Nur, Melamiligin yiik- sek kademelerde ve bilhassa ilim adamlan ara- sinda yayilmasim arzu ettiklerinden, Maksud efendmin Istanbul 'a gitmesini istemi§lerdir Pir'in emri uzerine Istanbul'* gelen Maksud efendi, yiiksek kademedeki memurlar ile Dar-iil fiinun (Universite) ve askeri cevrelere tasavvu- fu sevdirmis irsad gorevini oliimiine kadar siir- durmiisjerdir. Mesrebi icabi insana benlik verecegi i9in zahiri keramete pek deger vermeyen Haci Mak- sud efendi, Kurtulu§ savasi giinlerinde talebesi Haci Molla Said efendi ile birlikte kendisini zi- yarete gelen Kuvayi Milliye zabitlerine Vatanin kurtulacagini, Mustafa Kemal'in muzaffer ola- cagmi ve Tiirkler tarafindan bu savasin mutlaka kazanilacagini miijdelemi§, zabitlerin moralle- rini kuvvetlendirmeye 9ah§mi§tir. Haci Maksud efendi, ilk esinin oliimunden sonra ikinci evliligini yapmis ve her iki hammmdan da iki§er evladi olmu§tur. Bunlardan en kiiciik evladi Mahmut Sadettin Bilginer babasi- nin vefatmdan sonra bir 90k eserin okuyucuya intikal etmesine vesile olmu§tur. Haci Maksud efendi 6 May is 1929 gunii 78 ya§mda vefat eylemi§tir. Mezan Topkapidaki Maltepe yolu uzerindeki mezarhgin biraz ileri- sinde set iizerinde mezarlan bulunan Melami ileri gelenlerinden Di§i§leri Bakanligi yapmi§ ikinci devre Melamilerinden San Abdullah Efendi ile Lalizade Seyyid Abdullah efendi ve Hattat Mirefteli Hoca Abdullah Husiisi efendi- lerin yanlarmdadir. Haci Maksud Efenclinin Mezar Ta§mda §u Beyitler Yazilidir: Huliisi Hak ile halki gdr tip insanda cem olmu§ Culusi Ar§ olup Hakk'm iyan ender iyan oldu. Haci Maksud Efendinin Bir §iiri: Ey gonul kilmak dilersen vech-i Hakka fethi bab, Nan a§km §ulesini tutmak gerektir iltihab. §6yle ki yaksin bikiilli varhgin sertabeser, Varligindan kalmasin namii iii§an kilsin harap. Zannedersin kendini var, bir kuru nisbetle sen, Vehmle zanneyleyip su dedigin ciimle serab. Ortada kalksin kuyudati izafetler tamam, Buna ancak dedi Tevhid, ciimle eshabj liibab. Heme kirn fevkal-uladan ta seraya var dedik, Ciimlesin silup siipiir ta kalmayinca bir ziibah. "Kiillii men aleyha fan" zahir olsun daima, §6yle bir hayran olup kirn vermeyesin hie. cevap. Ciimle evham sehap oldukta zall aradan, Goriinur fecri hakikattan tulu-i afitap. Yoksa nur-i vechidir zahir ezelden ta ebed, ^un musellem dir bulunmaz Zat-i Hak'ta bir hicab. Arada yoktur HULUSI in-ii an fevk-ii taht, Cumla fani baki oldur kendidir hiisn-i meab. 1895 - 1968 HACI MOLLA SAID (UNAL) EFENDI Haci Molla Said efendi, Kir§ehir Mucur ka- zasimn Kiiciik Kavak koyiine bagh Cavlak (Ye- nikoy) mahallesinde M.1895 yilinda diinyaya gelmi§tir. Babasinin adi Haci Hasan, annesinin adi Hatice, dedesinin adi ise Ali'dtr. Dedesi Ali'nin Toroslardan Kir§ehir'e goc ettigi sirada Yozgat'in Bogazhyan ileesine bag- li bir koy olan Cavlak (Bahariye) koyiinde ko- nakladigi bir gece, yolda Haci Hasan adinda bir oglu diinyaya gelmi§, orada dogdugu icin Haci Hasan, Cavlak olarak amlmi§ ve yerle§tikleri mahalleye de halk, Cavlak ismini vermi§tir. Geni§ arazilere sahip varhkh bir ailenin og- lu olan Haci Molla Said efendi, ilk tahsilini To- pal Hoca (Setter Faki) dan almi§, daha sonra Kir§ehir Bi9akh Sibyan ilk okulunda okumu§, medrese egitimini once Kir§ehir, sonra da Kay- seri'de tamamlamigtir. Elimizde bulunan Asker terhis belgesinden de belirtildigi gibi, 1915'te Osmanh ordusuna katilan Said efendi, § ark cephesinde istihkam cavu§u olarak gorev yapmi§, Salih Zihni pa§a- nin komutasinda Ermeni komitacilarla sava§a- rak bolge halkmin emniyetini saglamada ba§a- nlar elde etmigtir. Salih Zihni pa§amn taktirini kazanan Said efendi, §ark Devlet Demiryollan- na askeri hareket memuru olarak atanmi§tir. Bu gorevde iken, Salih Zihni Paga'nin kiziyla ev- lenmi§, fakat hanimi dogum sirasinda 9ocuguy- la birlikte vefat eylemi§tir. Bir mtiddet sonra Istanbul 'a tayin edilen Said efendi, Selimiye ki§lasinda agabeyinin og- lu, yegeni Mehmet ile kar§ila§mi§, amca yegen orada dagitima kadar birlikte kalmi§lardir. Istanbul' da iken Haci Maksud efendi ile ta- ni§an ve ona intisab eden Haci Molla Said efen- di, Haci Maksud efendinin derslerine katilmi§, medrese ogrenimi gormesi nedeniyle de, Mak- sud efendinin verdigi dersleri bir deftere not et- mi§tir. Bu Noktatii'l-Beyan da, Said efendinin Haci Maksud efendiden kaydettigi ders notlan- dir. Mustafa Kemal'e bagh Kuvayi Milliyeci zabitlerin safinda yer alan Haci Molla Said efendi, firsatim bulduk§a bu zabitleri, Haci Maksud efendiyle g6ru§tiirup tani§tirmi§tir. Ha- ci Maksud efendi, kendisini ziyarete gelen Ku- vayi Milliye zabitlerine, Vatanin kurtulacagmi, Mustafa Kemal'in muzaffer olacagini ve Tiirk- ler tarafmdan bu hayati sava§in mutlaka kazani- lacagini mujdelemi§tir. 1 Aralik 1915 yilinda Osmanh ordusuna ka- tilan Haci Molla Said efendi, 1921 yilma kadar tarn yedi yil askerlik yapmi§, Kurtulus, Sava§i sona erdikten sonra da memleketine d6nmu§tiir. Memleketine dondtikten sonra bir kac kez evlenen Haci Molla Said efendinin bu hanim- lardan bir 50k 9ocugu olmus.tur. Bu kitabm ya- zan Baki Ya§a Altinok'un da halasi olan hammi Mihriban'dan dogan ilk ogluna Said efendi, Atatiirk'e sevgisinden dolayi Mustafa Kemal adini vermi§tir. Yine bu hanimindan olan diger bir ogluna da, komutasi altinda askerlik yaptigi ve kaympederi Osmanh Pa§asi Salih Zihni 'nin adini vermis, tir. Hanimn Mihriban'dan Mustafa Kemal, Haci Hasan, Salih Zihni, §aban ve Ka- dife adlannda be§ cocugu olan Haci Molla Said efendinin, diger hanimi Ummugiilsum'den E§- ref, Haci Ali ve Dogan adlannda iic oglu vardir. Okumaya, ilim ogrenmeye ve ogretmeye 50k onem veren Said efendi, o giiniin §artlanmn elverdigi article 9ocuklarma yiiksek tahsil yap- tirmi§tir. Kendisi de imamlik yaptigi Karakuyu koyiindeki caminin bir odasmda, bu kitabin ya- zan Baki Ya§a Altinok ba§ta olmak iizere, o bolge halkinm gocuklanna, Kur'an, Hadis ve Tasavvuf dersleri vererek okutmu§tur. 1968 yilinin ilk aylannda Hacca giden Haci Molla Said efendi, Hac donu§tinde iizerindeki beyaz ihrami ?ikartmadan 1 Mayis 1968 giinii vefat eylemi§tir. Mezan, Cavlak koyii mezarh- gindadir. Haci Molla Said Efendinin Bir §iiri: Lal-u Zebercette encami alem Alel-ar§isteva seyrangahi gor. Perdeyi esrarda nice hikmet var Sabreyle halas ol hayrullahi gor. Vahdet babi sana olsun muyesser Goniil kabesinde haymegahi gor. Bir er etegine dokunsa elin Nice tufan nice cevlangalu gor. Fikrediip nazar kil §u dii cihana Her dem devran eden pazargahi gor. Soyon benligini cismu bedenden Sine mekan tutan Beytullahi gor. Esrik 0! uyanma ta ha§re kadar Var taan eyleyen tersegahi gor. Sifatin Zat'ina zillullah eyle Mahveyle SAID ol §oI AHah'i gor. Makaleyi yazanın notu YAZAR HAKKINDA Baki Ya§a ALTINOIi 1946 yilmda Kir§ehir Mucura bagh Kiigtik Kavak kdyunde diinyaya geldl Kiigtik ya§tan itibaren, o yorenin en btiyiik alimi eniftesi Haci Molla Said Efcndidcn Kur'an, Hadis ve tasavvuf dersleri alarakyeti§U. Daha sonra, Mucur ve tlacibekta§a bagh kdylerdc imamlik yapti. Uoca Ahmed Yesevftim Anadolu ardalart, Iki Hiinkar, Dort Veil du§uncesi uzerine ara§tirmalarda bulundu. Bu konular hakkmda bazi dergilerde, makaleleri yaymlandi Bir gok panel ve toplantilara konu§maci olarak katddi. "Haa Bayram Vcli Baymnilik* HelBMcr vc Mel&D&k* Alevilik, HaaBckta§ Vcli Betagilik*, "Anadolu da Turkmenler Bir TOrkmen Qzam A$k Mscym adh yayinlanmg eserleri bulunan Bah Ya§a ALTINOK, Imam Hatip mezunu olup iyl derecede Farsga ve Osmanhca bilmektedir. ONSOZ Vahdeti Viicud anlayi§i ve tasavvufi gorii- §un en biiyiik temsilcilerinden olan Seyyid Mu- hammed Nur, ya§adigi donem icerisinde, tasav- vuf ne§'esine yeni bir ruh, yeni bir ahenk, yeni bir anlayi§ getirmi§tir. Bu anlayi§m en belirgin olan yam da, ilim yoludur. O, Vahdet (Birlik) du§uncesini insan- lara ogretirken, ilim yolundan gidilerek ger9ege deneylerle eri§meyi esas almi§tir. Ilim yoluyla hale eri§meyi, Tevhid ilmi zev- kedilerek, yava§ yava§ kafa ve goniile girilme- yi, insanin kemalini saglayan akil, goniil, ruh dengesini bir arada tutmayi ve bunlarla birlikte madde, mana, ilim, hal birligini temel prensip olarak ele alan Muhammed Nur, ders verdigi ve sohbetine katilan her irisana bu du§iinceyi 6g- retmeye biiyiik gaba sarfetmi§tir. Seyyid Muhammed Nur, talebeleri tarafin- dan tutulan ders notlan da dahil olak iizere, bu giine kadar bilinen yuzelliye yakin kiymetli eserin sahibidir. §u anda elyazma ve matbu ola- rak ellibes, tanesi mevcuttur. Bunlardan bir ta nesi de, bu kitabin konusunu te§kil eden ve yi- ne bu kitaba adim veren Hz. Ali'nin "Nokta- tii'l-Beyan" adiyla bilinen eserinin §erhidir. Seyyid Muhammed Nur'un talebesi Haci Maksud efendiden, hocam Haci Molla Said efen- diye intikal eden bu eser, tarafimizdan yillarca saklanmis. ve yayinlanma gfinunun geldigi kam- sma vanlarak, mevcut diger niishalarla da kar§i- la§tmlmi§ ve eserin oziine dokunulmadan, Os- manlica'dan giiniimuz Tiirk9esine 9evrilmi§tir. Bu kitabin yayina hazirlam§mda, bana her tiirlii ilmi ve manevi desteklerini esirgemeyen gonlii giizel insanlara, Hadislerin kaynagim ara§tmp derleyen Yusuf Turan Gtinaydin'a, Farsca §iirlerin a9iklanmasinda yardimci olan Davud Duman'a, tashihleri yapan Hicabi Ko- 9ak'a, eserin yayinlanmasi i9in beni gayretlen- diren Sadik Barut beyefendiye ve aynca hocam Haci Molla Said efendinin oglu muhterem Mustafa Kemal Unal agabeyime burada te§ek- ktirii bir bor9 bilirim. Abidinpaşa, ANKARA Baki Yaşa ALTINOK 22 Eyltil 2000 Dış linkler *http://www.archive.org/stream/NoktaSeyyidMuhammedNur/NoktatlBeyan119922_djvu.txt